Stupid, Silly Song and Story
by NightPredator
Summary: Well a couple of my friends made this song up and I posted it here along with the story I wrote to go with it.WARNING Do not read if you do not like the making fun of gays..its just a joke in here..dont take it seriously
1. The Song

****

Okay now a couple of my friends made up this song one day at lunch time well-because they are crazy and like Inu Yasha. So I am sorry that this is so weird and in the song the curses are there but then I cover my behind by twisting it into another part of the song. I believe I have the exact words but each of us has a slightly different version of it.

May I warn you that there is joking about people being gay and fat in both the song and story so if you don't like that then don't read this. Also in the story I don't cover my ass with the cursing so if you are young or just don't like cursing then go ahead and read the song but don't read the story that goes with it. It's not my fault if your parents get mad with you. I gave you a warning, so be happy.

Disclaimer - Like hell I'm actually going to write this when I do own it...::lawyers bust into the kitchen through the wall and fridge:: HEY! THERE IS A DOOR RIGHT BESIDE YOU! ::lawyers exit through new doorway and enter through prroper one::

Lawyers - You'll be coming with us miss.

LWD - Hell no! I said I owned it and I do! Or at least I will in exactly one weeks time on my brithday!! My grand-dad up in heaven promised me! Hey God! Smite them! ::points at lawyers and lawyers back up:: He's a cooking a something up for you!

Lawyers - OK then! Listen miss you just need to say you don't currently own Inu Yasha and everything will be fine...we'll get you to a nice safe place where you where jakets all the time...you want to be warm don't you?

LWD - ACTUALLY-I love the cold. I love having the cold. It gets you out of school and your parents call in and say you are not going to be there so then you don't have to worry about the people at school calling your parents and saying you skipped...he he he...::starts singing the meow meow meow song that is presently on the T.V. which causes lawyers to back up further::

LWD - Fine I'll do the damn disclaimer

Disclaimer - I won't say I own them right now so you can't sue me...yet

**--The Song--**

Inu Yasha and the gang were walking down the road,

When they ran into Sesshoumaru, Rin, and the toad.

Now our heroes were worried, yes they were very rut,

So Miroku seized the moment, and grabbed Sango's but-ter

Butter, butter-Kagome's favorite snack, she carries it everywhere in her big backpack

Everyone keeps telling her she should not to eat it.

'cuz when she eats it she needs to take a shit-ake

Mushrooms, they are very good

And if you have not tried them I think that you should.

They can grow anywhere even in a dish.

And if you don't like them you're a perky little bitch-es

Are a female dog but Koga is a boy

He howls all night long and it begins to annoy.

He wears short shorts, and hangs with guys all day,

And if you were to ask me, I'd say that he is gay-

Means to be happy, unlike Kohaku

Since he got in a fight with master Naraku.

In his frustration, he jumped down the well,

But I don't really care or give a fuck-aku

Is a character, I made up by myself,

I have a sketch of him sitting on my shelf.

I brought it to the producers, thinking it'd go well,

They threw it at me and told me to go to hell-o

Are you listening to my little rhyme?

And if are not listening well that is fine.

You may think the show is dumb, you may think it's cass,

But Inu Yasha rocks so kiss my ass.

----Now that that is done I can tell you the abbreivations for the story if you can't figure them out for your self----

IY - Inu Yasha

Kag - Kagome

San - Sango

Mir - Miroku

Sh - Shippo

Se - Sesshoumaru

Jak - Jaken

Rin - Rin...duh

Ko - Kouga...that one would have been harder

Gin - No idea eh? Kouga's friend Ginta

Hak - No idea either? Kouga's friend Hakkaku(sp?)

Nar - Naraku

Koh - Kohaku

Okay, so I literally just took the first 2 or 3 letters of the persons name so that's actually pretty easy.

Well I just hope you all remember to Read and Review! It's the grey button right down there!


	2. The Story

Okay so those of you who read the little tid-bit at the bottom of 'The Song' should easily understand the way that the names are working...I was too lazy to write the full name and I actually found this a bit more difficult to write! But anyways I suppose I should let you people who are so loyal that they actually read these goofy beginnings and endings get to the story!

::Naraku appears::

Naraku - Uh, Lightning/Wolf Demon? You forgot the disclaimer again...

::Naraku starts choking as LWD gives him a bone crushing hug::

LWD - Oh Sweetums! You came to visit me! And come on! You won't make me do the disclaimer...not with this face...::puppy dog face::

Naraku - You're right...I too easily give into that face LWD

LWD - Stop calling me that! Call me by my actual name! Call me Sarah!

Naraku - Only if you do the disclaimer. ::pouts but complys::

Disclaimer - I don't own Inu Yasha but in my mood at the moment I PRACTICALY own Naraku...the little hottie...he he he

Naraku - I heard that Sarah...and I am glad you think of me so...he he he...::leans over and kisses Sarah::

Sarah - Well you can go ahead and read the story now...::sighs::

**--The Story--**

::Sesshoumaru stops walking::

Jak - "What is the matter me lord?"

Rin - "Is there something wrong Lord Sesshoumaru?"

Se - ::murmurs:: "Inu Yasha...his scent is in the wind"

Jak - "W-what are your going to do me lord?"

Se - "Rin...why don't you tell Jaken what we're going to do?"

Rin - "OK! Today is like any other day Jaken...today we're going to try to take over the world! Mua ha ha ha ha!" ::cute voice:: "And we're gonna...just keep swimming, just keep swimming, what do we do we swim! Or wait a minute...would that be smiling or...ah! For us it would be to just keep walking, just keep walking, what do we do we walk."

Se - "Alright Rin, Jaken understands...there's no need to sing anymore."

--AN HOUR LATER--

::The brothers see each other::

San - "Oh no! It's Sesshoumaru!"

Kag - "Aw man! It's the toad! Why doesn't Sesshoumaru just kill him already?"

Rin - "Just keep swimming, just keep swimming, just keep swimming, and just keep swimming!"

Sh - "Hey! Who's that pretty girl with Sesshoumaru?" _'She's quite a good singer'_

::Rin runs up to Shippo::

Rin - "Hi! My name is Rin! What's yours?"

Sh - "Hi, I'm a kitsune...my name is Shippo!"

::Sesshoumaru smirks::

Se - "I'm here to see if that ugly 2000 year old tree was telling me the truth."

Mir, San, Kag - _"I have a bad feeling about this"_

::grope::

::smack::

Kag - "Oh no! This looks like the end! Where'd I put that butter?"

::searches through big back pack for butter and something rolls out::

IY - "You really shouldn't be eating that stuff Kagome...you know what it does to you..."

::butter is eaten::

Kag - "Uh-oh...where's a bathroom when you need one?"

Sh - "Oooooh! Shitake mushrooms! These are really good...have you ever tried them Rin?"

Rin - "No..."

Sh - "You know you really should."

Rin - "Why?"

Sh - "Well ::scratches head:: they can grow anywhere...even in a dish! And they are just really good! Want to try some?"

Rin - "Sure..." ::eats then pukes:: "OMG! That was so gross!"

Sh - ::shocked:: _'She didn't like them'_

Rin - "How can you eat such horrible stuff?

Sh - HORRIBLE! Listen you perky little bitch! I made those!

::Kouga appears out of tornado::

Ko - Did some one say 'bitch'? Bitches are female dogs and I'm a boy

IY - Oh no! Now I'll have to listen to his annoying howling again!

Gin - WAIT KOUGA!!

Hak - WE LOVE YOUR NEW SHORT SHORTS!!!

Gin - Will you hang out with us?!?!

Mir - Oh my...it seems that they are gay...may I join you in your gayness?

::Kohaku and Naraku appear out of a cloud of smoke::

Sh - Doesn't gay mean to be happy?

Nar - If it does then Kohaku is certainly not gay...

Koh - ::frustrated:: We recently got into a fight...I'm thinking of ending this relationship...

::everyone stares as Kohaku jumps down a nearby well and gets stuck::

Nar - I told him he should stop eating all those twinkies...

San - What a day...

Well you have been so nice and have actually read the whole story!! ::very perky:: So now all you have to do is press th little grey button down there and review! Ja ne!


End file.
